


Mogar Myth #1: His Eyesight is as Good as a Bear’s (It's nowhere near as good)

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Hilda that brought it up first.<br/>“You squint a lot, you know.” She said, looking at Mogar while X-Ray and Vav searched through files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar Myth #1: His Eyesight is as Good as a Bear’s (It's nowhere near as good)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM X-RAY AND VAV TRASH AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE
> 
> this is born completely out of the 'Mogar is blind as shit but never knew because he was raised by bears' headcanon _which is completely canon as far as I'm concerned_
> 
> also, it seems that X-Ray and Vav has singlehandedly brought me out of all my creative mental blocks, who knew?

It was Hilda that brought it up first.

“You squint a lot, you know.” She said, looking at Mogar while X-Ray and Vav searched through files. This truce they all had, most likely, wasn’t a permanent solution but it was working so they all went with it.

“He’s brooding.” Rusty said from his pile of sheets of paper, not even bothering to turn around to look at them. Hilda didn’t look convinced. She left the table and began digging around in her purse. This managed to draw the vigilante’s attention and they watched as she pulled out a black case and opened it.

Mogar frowned deeply as Hilda walked up to him and took whatever was in the case out of it. It was a cheap pair of glasses with simple black frames, that must have been her spare pair.

“Hold still.” She said, unfolding the arms of the glasses and hooking them around Mogar’s ears.

Instinctively, Mogar tried to move away, but the moment she had put the glasses over his eyes, he paused and blinked a few times. His eyes looked around the room slowly, taking everything in.

“Are you kidding me?” X-Ray exclaimed, throwing a few sheets of paper as he threw his arms up. “All this time this guy was practically blind and we didn’t notice?!”

“I just thought he was always in a bad mood.” Vav said thoughtfully.

“Me too, kid.” Rusty agreed, looking at Mogar in a vaguely amused way.

Mogar looked at the duo and narrowed his eyes again.

“Your outfits still look pretty dumb.” He said, the absolute smallest smile on his face at the shocked face of Vav and outraged face of X-Ray.

 

The next day, Hilda took Mogar to get an actual prescription. It didn’t surprise her when X-Ray and Vav tagged along, (thankfully) dressed in normal clothes. It took her the better part of an hour to convince Mogar to actually wear a shirt.

An hour and a half (and a few dozen incredibly intimidated employees) later, Mogar had a pair of plain glasses, contact lens with solution and a pair, just in case. He only had to threaten Vav a few times to stop him cooing over how ‘ _bloody adorable_ ’ he was in the glasses and beanie.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [private-doughtnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to talk X-Ray and Vav with me and we can be buddies :3


End file.
